


Slumber Party

by Llamadramaphan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Coming Out, Courtroom Drama, Gabe's pissy, High School, Making Out, Party, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Underage Drinking, also Sam's a sunshine, and they're happy, everyone's friends with each other, which they fucking deserve okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamadramaphan/pseuds/Llamadramaphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just something the theatre kids do okay? They have sleepovers at school, get really drunk and well - manage to make out alot. At least Gabe does - and this year even with the person he's actually had the hots for for a fucking eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had something else in mind when starting this, but hey it turned out semi-good.  
> (also sorry if their 'accents' seem kinda inappropriate or just generally fake but in my fics, they just have them so...deal)
> 
> Comments would be really appreciated!

“Up for a Slumber Party, Winchester?”  
Gabe grinned, pulling back the curtain he suspected his favourite (and only) moose to torment to hide behind, letting out a huff when he found nothing but the empty backstage, along with old cut outs of landscapes and trees.  
“Samalamb?”  
Nothing.  
Gabe’s face scrunched up in confusion, eyes scanning the dark room in order to find the 6 foot of awkward and muscle that his best friend was – “Ah!”  
He almost let out a triumphant scream at the tall shadow, hiding behind a background they used for a play back when Gabe was a freshman – even though only two years had passed, it still seemed like forever to him.  
Two Years since Sam Winchester had grown into a massive pile of trained muscle and big brains, two years since Gabe talked a lanky freshman with shaggy hair into joining the drama club – well, the hair had stayed.  
Gabriel grinned at the memory of a younger Sam Winchester, who would stroll around school with his head held low, as if he was scared someone would punch him square in the face if he dared to look up – which was actually what got him into that exact situation, when he ran into Paul Swimmer, the biggest bag of dicks Gabe had ever come across.  
And of course little Sammy-o had gotten himself into a fight with the guy.  
But hey, sitting in detention next to each other for attempting to stand up to a junior with the height and mass of a car had been a great bonding experience … well Gabe could at least appreciate it for what it had started now.  
Careful to be quiet, he tip-toed along another background, which was new enough for the paint to still reek – Gabe had had a great time, colouring more of Sam than the actual cardboard.  
The shadow of Sam was still in place, stood there as if he had turned into some kind of statue and Gabe almost shook his head at the kiddo’s light-headedness – but he forced himself to concentrate, feet moving slowly along the wooden floor.  
The others were waiting – when Sam and Gabe had took off about 15 minutes ago, Charlie had let out a sigh loud enough for Crowley to ask if she had just seen a nude of Jennifer Lawrence and wanted to have some alone time – and Gabe certainly knew that he’d be fucked if they didn’t come back soon. Ruby was a force of nature as it is, but that combined with her impatience and clear disapproval of Sam and Gabe’s shenanigans (without her) was something you did not want to experience.  
And so Gabriel sped up, finally reaching the shadow with a smirk plastered onto his lips “Gotcha!” Just that, in fact, whatever Gabe got, was way harder than Sam. (The opportunity for a great innuendo was ignored) Harder, more wooden and well…a broom.  
And Gabe crashed face first against it, as he attempted to jump onto his supposed best friend’s back.  
“Shit!”  
The snicker had Gabe turn around, disregarding the burning sensation on his forehead as he slowly got up, knees almost giving out underneath him as he tried walking towards the bickering.  
“You fucking jackass!”  
He belled, amusement evident in his voice as he jumped up once again, this time to catch his truck of a friend off guard, knocking him off his feet – and bringing Gabe down with him in the process. Again.  
They both crashed to the ground, Sam’s elbow painfully making contact, drawing a dull “Ugh” out of the boy as he attempted to catch Gabe, who had managed to wrap his legs halfway ‘round Sam’s torso.  
“Son of a bitch!”  
Gabriel was having a full on laughing fit now, mouth pressed against his friend’s chest as he tried calming down, pain still evident in his forehead and knee.  
Sam’s eyebrows drew together, a sigh slipping out of him as he tried holding a giggle back, his back hurting as they just laid there, on the floor.  
“Well you really gotta practice that before our wedding night dude, I ain’t gonna fall when I’m wearing ma shiny dress!”  
“We ain’t gonna marry, you jackass.”  
“That’s what YOU think.”  
Sam lowered his chin, eyeing Gabe who was still clutching to him like a little koala, meeting the boy’s eyes – rolling his own at the wiggling Gabriel’s eyebrows shot his way.  
“Oh what, you gonna propose when we graduate?”  
Gabe mimicked hurt, slapping Sam’s chest playfully.  
“Don’t ruin my plans Sammy boy – s gotta be a surprise!”  
“Oh well I want a fancy proposal though so…”  
“Oh, little Samwich wants it fancy?”  
“Of fucking course.”  
“Want a big ass ring?”  
“Bigger than the chicken nuggets you keep poisoning yourself with-“  
“Oh come on bitch, this ain’t a counselling session for my health. Now where were we…you want an engagement party too?”  
Sam grinned, his head tipping back to hit the floor as he stared up at the darkness, his eyes accustomed to it now.  
“Hell yeah. Everyone’s gotta fucking give me big ass presents and a cake n shit…”  
“Fuck yeah…and I’m gonna eat it all and then we’re gonna go ‘n have kinky sex!”  
“Oh god Gabe stop-“  
“With whips n chains n-“  
“Stop it jackass!”  
Sam growled, laughter ending his supposed threat as he shoved Gabe off him, rolling them around until he was towering over Gabe, only noticing the suggestion of their position when they were already smirking at each other.  
“You really want me to stop Samalamb…ya really…?”  
“You-“  
“Oh my fucking GOD guys, there you are you bigots, it’s – what the hell am I interrupting right now?”  
Gabe almost cussed Charlie out.  
Almost.  
Sam rolled off, glad that his blush was hidden by the darkness of the area, a little too slow with his reply which had Charlie smirking Gabe’s way as she pulled the curtain back, letting them through.  
“Had something good going there for you huh Gabe?”  
“Oh shut it.”

It was a tradition.  
And hey, Gabe really looked forward to it – well along with the end of the year but that was a defining highlight as well.  
Chuck, their homeroom teacher was nice enough to allow it without any struggle, even though everyone was aware that the tradition would carry on, maybe even taking it up a notch with doing a bit of vandalizing on the side – which of course would be Gabe’s work but eh.  
They were glad that they were allowed to do it, it saved them all the struggle of sneaking in and making sure that nobody noticed them – like this, they could just spread out, with their junk food, DVDs and weird board games that were only funny when you were intoxicated – which was the case about every year.  
And now Gabe was pissed.  
Not in the sense that he was flirting with the curtains and taking his clothes off – in the sense of ‘I’m pissed off and all I want to do is sit on the floor with my vodka bottle and sad feelings’.  
And the others had none of it.  
“Come on Gabe don’t be a bitch!” Crowley laughed, his voice already low enough for them to use him to play phone tricks on people and have him call in sick for them – yeah being friends with Crowley had its benefits – but the downsides pissed off Gabe a hell lot too.  
Like the fact that the guy had the sensitivity of a fucking dog.  
Or hellhound or somethin.  
“Yeah come on! Plus – that vodka’s mine!” Ruby giggled, reaching over to tear the bottle from Gabe, the whole group erupting in laughter at the grabby hands the junior made at his lost possession.  
“Aw poor little Gabe.” Jess grinned, reaching over to pour something in a cup, handing it to Gabe with a warm smile. And God, if he wasn’t so damn queer, he’d fucking date the shit out of her – she was fucking lifetime-partner material.  
“Look, everythin’s lookin up again! Now come on, I wanna play beer pong!”  
Gabe allowed himself to be drawn in and float away with the others, finally getting up and watching Ruby as she helped Charlie place the cups on the floor.  
Sam was somewhere to his left, in deep conversation with Brady – Gabe gulped down the jealously that spread boiled in his belly, shaking his head at the phantom aftertaste.  
Jess shot him a worried look – but then she got distracted by Ruby wheezing as she poured the beer in the cups and Gabe tore his gaze from Sam.  
They’d have enough time to talk about what had just happened afterwards.

Afterwards came and went.  
And with every minute the evening progressed, Gabe’s alcohol intake increased and increased, until he felt the floor slip away underneath him with every step.  
Ruby and Charlie were equally hammered – if not worse, tripped somewhere over one another on the floor, shrieking and throwing non-existent money at Jess as she was pretending to strip, only managing to get the first button on her shirt open before doubling over and laughing her ass off.  
Gabe grinned when he looked their way but cringed at the idea of a threesome between them, quickly diverting his gaze to find something else to fantasize about – oh hello there.  
Sam was pissed – in the sense that his plaid was opened, the last two buttons clinging on for dear life as the rest of the shirt hung around the guy’s narrow hips, and that he was laughing shamelessly at something Brady had said.  
Gabe felt the familiar sting again, but it was dulled down by the alcohol, thank Chuck. (They had all agreed on replacing God’s name with Chuck’s for their senior year, just to see how long they could fuck with the poor man)  
Crowley, Brady, Garth and Sam were all sitting in a circle, away from the others and it didn’t take Gabe long to figure out that they were playing a special type of game – the one where you gotta strip every time you fucked up.  
And Chuck was Gabe grateful that Sam had apparently fucked up yet again – slowly unbuttoning his trousers while grinning like the big fluffy idiot he was.  
Wait, did Gabe just call him fluffy?  
Was that weird?  
Nah, he was entitled.  
Drunk people are entitled to call their best friend’s fluffy. And hot. And fucking lick-able. Like…everywhere. Chuckdamn.  
“Whazzup?”  
He wasn’t slurring.  
Course not.  
Sam’s eyes immediately went wide, and something similar to the fucking sun spread on his face, lighting up the whole chuckdamn room (stickin’ to it) when he watched Gabe sit down across him. “Hey there Sam-I-am!” Gabe shined back, drawing a groan out of Crowley, who went to spin the bottle (which Gabriel had not seen before sitting down) again.  
“Quit flirting boys or I’ll have to kick ya out! You in for the game Gabe?”  
Gabe nodded, eyes still glue to the big ass sunshine in front of him as he blatantly ignored the spinning – which of course came to bite him in the ass.  
“Gabe!”  
Brady shouted, clapping as Gabriel slowly came to the realisation that he probably should have demanded the rules to be explained to him. Probably.  
“So Gabe…we say somethin’, if it’s not true, you gotta strip. Got it?”  
Gabe nodded, eyebrows scrunched up together as he tried concentrating, this game suddenly seeming to be the most important mission he’s ever had to accomplish. Ever.  
“Good…wanked in your mum’s room.”  
“Ew!”  
“That’s fucked up!”  
Crowley shrugged, excusing his strange idea with the usual ‘I’m weird and ya love it’ gesture.  
Gabe grinned.  
“Well what cha starin’ for, I ain’t gonna strip.”  
“You- holy shit Gabe.”  
Gabe doubled over laughing as he caught Sam’s utterly disgusted expression whereas Crowley just giggled like the little princess he was.  
“Couldn’t sleep in ma room because it was getting’ painted man, she wasn’t home…sometimes ya gotta do what cha gotta do…”  
“You’re disgusting man…”  
Sam laughed, shaking his head softly.  
To Gabe, the noise sounded like music, like something he’d love to have playing 24/7 for the rest of eternity. Then Crowley reached to the bottle again, spinning it.  
Gabe kinda checked out when he heard Brady’s name.  
If he had to be honest, Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to hate the kid – he related to Brady’s situation at home, hell, he liked the guy’s humour - but the thing he’d never forgive him for making Sam worry so chuckdamn much.  
So what Brady liked smoking – what about it?  
So what Brady got beat up that one time – did that really require Sam to fucking walk over to his house in the middle of the night and play fucking nurse?  
So what Brady drank too much sometimes – why did Sam have to fucking pamper Brady like he was some kind of baby, why was he being so fucking nice when the shithead didn’t fucking deserve it at fucking all?!  
Okay.  
No.  
Gabe could hate the kid.  
Definitely.  
“You okay there Gabe?”  
The sound of Sam’s voice ripped Gabriel back into reality – a bit too fast perhaps, since the nausea that hit him was strong enough to have him actually slouch over a bit.  
“Oh shit. Momma’s boy gotta puke.” Crowley chimed, giggling amusedly as he watched Sam scramble to his feet and help Gabe sit up straight again. “Wanna…wanna go outside for a sec?”  
Gabe nodded slowly, ignoring Crowley and Brady’s laughter in ladylike manner – which meant that he pouted and closed his eyes as he was guarded towards the door by Sam.  
Ruby shouted something after him, at least letting him know that those guys were still alive as well, unlike Gabe who actually feared that he’d eject his fucking insides any second.  
Right onto Sam.  
Which was really not what he wanted to eject onto the kid.  
Oh and there the thought-train goes, down to inappropriate hell.  
Toot toot.  
“What cha giggling at?”  
Sam asked, but his question was ignored as they finally pushed the front door open, letting the warm June air fill the school’s hallway.  
“Somethin’ I thought ‘bout m’ dear Samwich.”  
Sam fake-shivered.  
“God okay then I don’t wanna know ‘bout it.”  
“Oh you do, don’ lie to me boyyy.”  
Gabe grinned, finally feeling a bit better – not that he’d tell Sam that.  
Anything to keep him from running away from Gabe and back to fucking Brady again.  
“No. Nope I really don’t.”  
Sam leaned against the doorframe, arms coming to rest over his naked chest.  
“Cold?”  
“Nah.”  
Gabe nodded, staring out into the dark, empty schoolyard.  
The conversation died down naturally, leaving Gabe to spend more time with the train of thought, toot toot-ing along somewhere in the deep pits of gay hell. And god that wasn’t a good idea.  
Because now, Sam’s skin seemed even more golden, more sweaty, more…lick-able. God he fucking wanted to lick him. Those forearms which were already starting to bulge up a bit, the fucking hint of abs, the slight treasure tail down to other parts Gabe really felt like putting his mouth onto-  
“You okay man?”  
Gabe quickly nodded, trying to force the blush creeping up his neck away with the sheer force of ‘I don’t want to embarrass myself go away’. Which of course did not work.  
Well…was worth a try.  
“Yeah yeah…just…if I told ya somethin’…somethin’ like really…personal ‘n shit? What…like…would ya like wanna listen or…like…?”  
“God Gabe jus’ shoot.”  
Sam grinned, dimples coming out in full force and almost knocking the fucking air out of Gabe’s lungs as he stared at them, fond coating his eyes thickly.  
“Thought we agreed on callin’ ‘m Chuck…”  
“Come on, just say what cha gotta say.”  
Gabe nodded, feeling the sudden urge to kill himself for even bringing it up…well there goes nothing.  
“I think…like…I think I might be like…like a lil’…different? I guess….like I’m jus’ like dude girls are like nice n stuff but maaan dude’s are like…really…ya get me?”  
“So…you basically comin’ out to me right now?”  
Gabe gulped but forced himself to nod.  
Tilting his chin up, he tried bracing himself for what was to come – which was the sheer force of dimples.  
Fucking deep as fuck dimples. Blinding Gabe with their chuckdamn beauty.  
“God Gabe could ‘ave said somethin’ sooner.”  
And before Gabe knew it, he was drawn into a hug.  
And oh no not just any hug.  
A bone crushing Winchester hug.  
And man Gabe had only experienced those two times before, one time from Sam and the other form the older brother, when he had gotten the guy a free waxing for his beloved Impala from Michael.  
Sure Dean had been kinda drunk back then, but that didn’t change the fact that he almost fucking crushed Gabe’s back.  
And now, he was caught in one of them again.  
See, Gabe had his theory that the Winchesters almost killed everyone they hugged (except for each other – Gabe had also seen one of those hugs happen and goddamnit if there was a way for mass to literally morph into one with enough force, it would have happened right then and there) because they were constipated when it came to any other kind of emotion – just that that theory was pretty dumb because damn Sam wasn’t emotionless – well Dean wasn’t too just –  
“’s k Gabe…”  
Ah yeah.  
Winchester hug.  
Bones breaking.  
Happening right now.  
Gabe slowly raised his arms to cling onto Sam, surprised by the sort of relieve that washed over him at the contact.  
Fuck, apart from the injuries, Winchester hugs were something to appreciate.  
At least from time to time.  
“Yeah…thanks buddy…”  
Sam snorted against his neck and God when had his mouth come so close?  
Gabe shivered slightly, relaxing against Sam until he was practically limbless, ignoring the sweat that formed on both their bodies due to the warm summer air.  
“We should go back though…”  
Ah yeah, there it was.  
Gabe nodded, peeling himself off, ignoring the weird sense of loss he felt as Sam’s immense body heat left him all of a sudden, staring at the tips of his feet as they closed the door and went back to the theatre hall, where they were greeted by everyone practically building a big mop of flesh on the floor.  
Sam grinned, shooting Gabe a look as if to ask whether or not they wanted to join – and Gabe nodded.  
Not because he actually wanted to – because he thought that Sam deserved to have his fun.  
“Here come the lover boys!”  
Jess shrieked – Gabriel deemed her less life-partner material in the back of his head for it – as they ran towards the pile, Sam jumping in without a care for the world – or the fact that he was rather huge for a 17 year old boy, and that he would crush everyone beneath him – whilst Gabe let himself gently fall, taking his chance and groping Crowley’s butt in the process, who giggled.  
And for a moment, Gabe was content.  
Content because Sam was crushing Ruby, content because Brady was actually not rolling around in his own and other’s pity but was laughing instead, content because Garth was buried somewhere beneath all them and probably barely breathing – content because this was his version of family.  
The weird, fucked up theatre kids that were somewhat the scum of the whole school, organising plays no one wanted to see, getting hardly any budget and annoying poor Chuck whenever they could.  
His family.

“Good night”  
Ruby giggled, and Gabe flung the toothpaste he was holding at her, apparently even hitting his target in the dark, since she shrieked, retorting with verbal abuse Gabe was way too drunk and tired to actually bother understanding.  
“Night bitches.”  
Charlie.  
“Good Night guys. Sleep well.”  
Jess.  
“Good night you lovely people.”  
Garth – he got even cuddlier when drunk.  
An insult paired with incredibly accent from Crowley, snoring from Brady – then everything was silent again. Gabe smiled to himself in the dark, rubbing his palms against one another as he tried forcing his body to believe that it was ready for sleep.  
But of course he failed.  
Even though his lids drooped close, even though he was too tired to fucking turn around – his mind wouldn’t shut the Crowley up. (Crowley had insisted that he owned hell and because everyone was already drunk, he got away with it)  
Slowly rutting away from the group where they formed a circle with their sleeping bags on the floor, he sat up, blinking to try and get his eyes used to the darkness sooner.  
He failed at that too.  
“Fuckin’ shit…”  
Annoyed, he wiggled out of his sleeping bag, walking towards the stage and sitting on the edge, legs swinging in the air softly.  
And then he saw another shadow move.  
“The fuck you doin’ Gabe…”  
Sam murmured, slipping out of his sleeping bag not half as gracefully as Gabe, if he had to say so himself and the tinier teen actually giggled at him.  
“Oh jus’ tryna sleep.”  
“Well ya ain’t doin’ a good job at it…”  
Gabe smiled at the sass, before leaning back, patting the stage floor next to him, gesturing for Sam to come and lay down beside him. Which he did.  
“’s because I can’t stop thinkin’…”  
“What you can actually think? Wow.”  
Gabe slapped Sam’s chest in the dark, lids drooping close as he listened to Sam breathe.  
Which wasn’t weird at all…right.  
“What do ya think ‘bout?”  
Gabe shrugged.  
“You.”  
“Why.”  
“Because that’s wha I do…”  
Gabe wasn’t slurring.  
Course not…we had that conversation.  
“Come on…”  
“Dunno…”  
“Well what do you think ‘bout right now?”  
“What happened….behind the curtain...”  
Gabe lazily pointed towards the heavy curtain to their right and he could swear that Sam started breathing a bit heavier at the mention.  
“…I think bout what you confessed to me…earlier…”  
“Well today’s been really eye-openin’ huh?”  
Sam chuckled.  
“Guess so, yeah.”  
And then Gabe was being pushed into the ground again, Sam’s hands grasping his wrists and bounding them as he towered over his best friend.  
“You…what are you…”  
It was as if the air was filled with electricity, bolt and thick as Gabe tried finding his breath again, which had somehow managed to be caught in his throat somewhere round the time when Sam fucking MOUNTED him.  
Again.  
“I think ‘bout it too ya know…”  
It was obvious that Sam was drunk.  
Of course he was.  
Winchester’s may be pretty fucking good at holding their liquor, with half or more of the family having an addiction to it and all that, but after downing most of a vodka bottle by your fucking self, everyone got a bit tipsy.  
Which was honestly a good explanation for what was going on right the fuck now – just that Gabe had a really hard time wrapping his head around it.  
Because in the end – he didn’t want to believe it.  
Because that would mean that Sam actually had no interest in towering over Gabe like this when sober, because it meant that Sam’s feelings weren’t ever gonna match Gabe’s in any way.  
That he would never return them.  
And so he just allowed himself to drown in the fantasy of all this being more than a drunken mistake, arching his back to brush his lips against Sam’s, excitement rushing through him like shock waves as he felt Sam’s breath ghost on his skin.  
“Fuck…”  
Sam was the one to close the gap.  
And yeah it was probably because Gabe’s mouth just felt warm or something, but it didn’t make it feel less amazing to finally, fucking finally have that pair of sinful lips pressed against yours. Even if they were drunk. Even if this would probably be one of those ‘it’s something that happened and makes me feel awkward, let’s never talk about it ever again’ moments that occur in every good friendship.  
Gabe didn’t care that much.  
Instead, he pushed himself up some more, lips moving with Sam’s, goose bumps arising on his skin as he felt his best friend’s tongue brush against his own, asking for entrance Gabe was way too eager to grant.  
It was like they had done this many times before and good enough to feel like the daydreams Gabe always had, in which Sam would just randomly bend down and kiss him, or initiate a hot make out session after p.e – fantasies.  
But this one, this one was finally coming true and Gabe was savouring every single moment as he met Sam’s tongue, exploring his best friend’s mouth and gasping when hands found their way to his hip, squeezing occasionally as Sam tried fighting against the clouds in his head.  
He lost.  
“God…”  
Sam grinned against his lips.  
“Thought we were gonna call ‘m Chuck now?”  
Gabe groaned, slapping Sam’s bicep lightly, quickly diving back in for the kiss, as if he was starving for it – which he was. Had been ever since he and that lanky little Winchester boy were sitting in detention together, with the teacher engulfed in some kind of magazine at the front, talking about their favourite video games.  
God, had he been starving for it.  
They spent the next 10 minutes or so, hanging on each other’s lips (literally) and when they finally broke apart, Gabe couldn’t even feel them anymore – not that he really cared.  
“Wanna sleep?”  
“Wow you movin’ fast Winchester-“  
“Not that.”  
Sam huffed out a laugh, before prying himself away from Gabe – earning a whine he could only chuckle at – only to come back with both their sleeping bags slung over his arm.  
“You’re some fine ass Wifey-material…”  
Gabe huffed happily, ignoring the roll of Sam’s eye as he snuggled closer, both wrapped in the fabric of their sleeping bags but still not warm enough.  
Not close enough.  
“Let’s talk about this when we sober up…k?”  
And Gabe could only nod, drifting to sleep right after landing a last peck on Sam’s lips.


End file.
